Eevee Chatroom
by Monkey7777
Summary: My first fanfiction, yes its supposed to be random.
1. Beggining

FanFiction time!

Eevee #1- Hey guys! What's up?

Eevee #2- Not much, just hanging around.

Eevee #1- Say Eevee #2, have you seen Eevee #3?

Eevee #2- No sorry. I did see Eevee #4 at Wal-Mart yesterday.

Eevee #1- Eevee #4 is hot! I wanna date her sometime.

Eevee #2- Yeah! Me too!

Eevee #1- Do you here screaming?

Eevee #2- Oh yeah I do. I wonder who it could be?

The Magical Guy Who Came out of the Wilderness- I have kidnapped Eevee #6 and Eevee #7 and there's nothing you can do about it!

-The Magical Guy Who Came out of the Wilderness Runs away-

Eevee #2- Oh no! Eevee # 6 and Eevee #7 have been kidnapped! Quick, let's head to Eevee #5's house. He'll No what to do!

-Eevee # 1 and Eevee #2 head off to Eevee #5's house-

Sorry this is so short, the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Douchebags

Note: Eevees # 1, 2, 5 and 6 are male and Eevees # 3, 4 and 7 are female.

-Eevee #1 and Eevee #2 arrive at Eevee #5's house-

Eevee #1- Eevee #5! The Magical Man Who Came out of the Wilderness kidnapped Eevee #6 and Eevee #7! You have to help us!

Eevee #5- Ok, but you have to pay me.

Eevee #1- WHAT?

-Eevee #4 appears-

Eevee #2- Oh there you are Eevee #4! And can you convince Eevee #5 not to charge us for helping us save Eevee #6 and Eevee #7 who were kidnapped by The Magical Man Who Came out of the Wilderness?

Eevee #4- Ok, but you have to pay me.

Eevee #1- WHAT?

Eevee #2- C'mon Eevee #1 lets forget these doochebags.

Eevee #1- You idiot! You misspelled douchebag!

Eevee #2- Who cares!

Eevee #5- Did I mention? Me and Eevee #4 are getting married!

Eevee #1- SHUT UP DOUCHEBAG

Eevee #2- Eevee #3! You have to help Eevee #1 and I save Eevee #6 and Eevee #7 from The Magical Man Who Came out of the Wilderness! And we won't pay you!

Eevee #1- I'll pay you Eevee #3!

Eevee #2- You couldn't pay Eevee #3 to date you!

Eevee #3- Ok, I guess I'll help; Eevee #6 and Eevee #7 were my friends.

Eevee #1- I'll be your friend!

Eevee #2- Eevee #1, lay off on the sugar crap face.

Eevee #3- Where do you think The Magical Man Who Came out of the Wilderness took Eevee #6 and Eevee #7?

Eevee #2- Lets follow those obviously noticeable footsteps!

Eevee #3- Good idea!


	3. Eevee 1 doesn't exist

Eevee #1- Where are we?

Eevee #3- Were in the middle of The Mysterious Forest!

Eevee #1- What's so mysterious about it?

Eevee #3- Idk, that what they named the forest.

Eevee #1- Why did they name it that?

Eevee #3- I DON'T KNOW! SO STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND GET BACK TO WORK!

Monkey7777- SpongeBob in China reference?

Eevee #1- Where did Eevee #2 go?

Eevee #3- I don't know. The Magical Man who came out of the Wilderness must have taken him too!

Eevee #1- Well at least now were together alone…

Eevee #3- Look! A house!

-Eevee #1 and Eevee #3 go inside house-

The Magical Guy Who came out of the Wilderness- Ack! How did you find my secret hideout?

Eevee #1- We followed your footsteps here.

The Magical Man Who came out of the Wilderness- Oh.

Eevee #3- Tell where Eevee #2, Eevee #6 and Eevee #7 are right now! Or else!

The Magical Man Who came out of the Wilderness- Or else what? Ya big loser!

Monkey7777- YOU STOLE SONIC'S LINE!

The Magical Man Who came out of the Wilderness- So?

Monkey7777- SO, you can get sued for that!

The Magical Man Who came out of the Wilderness- Blah, blah, blah…

-Monkey7777 kicks The Magical Man Who came out of the Wilderness between the legs-

The Magical Man Who came out of the Wilderness- Ok! I'll talk! I took your friends into Evolution Cave!

Eevee #1- Ok! Let's go!

Eevee #3- Thank you sir!

Monkey7777- Don't thank me, I'm just the author.

Eevee #1- Author of what?

Monkey7777- This story!

Eevee #1- You mean… I don't exist? I'LL NEVER HAVE SEX! WAAAAAH!

Monkey7777- No, you exist inside the story.

Eevee #1- Oh.

Author's note: I didn't copy or paste a single thing in this chapter! Enjoy!


	4. Evolution Cave

Hey… Here's another chapter of Eevee Chatroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eevee #3- There it is, Evolution cave!

Eevee #1- 0kay! Let's do it!

Eevee #3- No thanks…

Eevee #1- Um… I guess I'll go first…

-Eevee #1 walks into cave-

[Cave description: Dark, narrow cave, about 10 feet across and 15 feet high. There were crystals on the ceiling, faintly lighting the cave. At the other end was a shallow glimmering pool. The cave was about 30 yards long.]

Eevee #1- Um, hello? Eevee #6 and Eevee #7? Where are you? Oh look pool! Swimming time!

-Eevee #1 runs to other end of cave and jumps into pool-

Eevee #1- Cannonball! ***splash* **Eevee #1**-**YEOWCH! I didn't know this was so shallow! Ouch, my --- hurts!

-Pool starts glowing yellow-

Eevee #1- Oh now what? ***vanishes* **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jolteon- Hello? Heeeellllllooooo???? Anyone here?

-Glaceon appears-

Monkey7777- Glaceon would like to battle!

Glaceon- NO WAIT!

Monkey7777- Jolteon used Double Kick!

Jolteon- WAAAH! ***Uncontrollably kicks Glaceon in the face twice***

Monkey7777- A critical hit! It's super effective!

Jolteon- KILL THE AUTHOR!!!

Monkey7777- HEY WAIT A SECOND!!!

Jolteon- THUNDER!!!

Monkey7777- AAAHH---


	5. Garfield annoys everyone

Monkey7777- Ouch… I'm alive… Along with the *Hark* Along with the fanfiction… ouch… I need medical help…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later…_

Glaceon- So your Eevee #1? Huh, we both must have evolved! That's why it's called Evolution Cave!

Garfield- WELL DUH!

Jolteon- So Eevee #7… I mean Glaceon; I should be calling you that now… Where is your "friend" *coughweezecoughboyfriendcoughweezecough* Eevee #6? Ha, hope the poor guy didn't evolve into Flareon!

Glaceon- No, considering logic he probably evolved into Leafeon.

Garfield- WELL DUH!

Jolteon- GO AWAY GARFIELD!!! HIDDEN POWER FLYING!

Glaceon- Hidden Power… _**FLYING?**_

Jolteon- Yeah, weird Dynamic Values, eh?

--Jolteon uses Hidden Power Flying on Garfield. Garfield fly through roof, and Leafeon a.k.a. Eevee #6 falls in though hole.--

Glaceon- Leafeon! *Starts kissing Leafeon*

Jolteon- This isn't a romantic comedy!

Monkey7777- Yes it is!

Jolteon- You again!

Monkey7777-Please don't attack! I'm not done with the chapter yet, and if it ended now it would be too short…

Jolteon- THUNDER!

Monkey7777- AAAAAHHH…


	6. Vaporeon

Monkey7777- Okay people! Hopefully this chapter will be longer as long as JOLTEON DOESN'T ATTACK ME AGAIN. o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glaceon- Were out of the cave boys! I'm going back home.

Leafeon- Not yet! First lets teach that Magical [THIS WORD HAS BEEN CUT OFF BY 4KIDSTV] Who Came out of the Wilderness a few manners!

Glaceon- Okay!

Jolteon- I think I'll go back and find my friends.

Leafeon- …You do that!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_30 minutes later…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jolteon- Um… Anyone? WHOAH What happened to you Flamesey?

Flareon- (Growls) Shut up, I sure you know who I am, sugar-addict.

Jolteon- Ha! You evolved into Flareon! You're in a load of Tauros-Crap now! WHOAH…

MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA

Flareon- What is it?

Jolteon- MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA!

Flareon and Jolteon in unison- MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA… MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA!!!!

Monkey7777- oiramapap reference lolz

Jolteon- YOU AGAIN! THAT'S IT! GET HIM! THUNDER!

Flareon- FIRE BLAST!

Vaporeon- HYDRO PUMP!

Monkey7777- COSMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Leafeon is too slow

*Knock Knock Knock*

The Magical Man Who came out of the Wilderness- Please come in!

Leafeon- *Growling* Hell_o _Mister The Magical Man Who came out of the Wilderness.

The Magical Man Who came out of the Wilderness-Uh… How may I help you?

Glaceon- Blizzard!

Leafeon- Solarbeam!

Glaceon- No, don't use Solarbeam! Your Special Attack sucks! Use Leaf Blade!

Leafeon- Hey, where did he go?

Glaceon- He escaped out the back! Let's go get him!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon get out of cave-

The Magical Man Who came out of the Wilderness- *Running* HEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Leafeon- *Gasp* I can't keep up…

Flareon- Jolteon! You're the only one here fast enough to catch him! Go! Run!  
-Jolteon zooms past the trees, past the Sudowoodos and past the Shuckle! Jolteon quickly catches up with The Magical Man Who came out of the Wilderness, runs between his legs and uses BITE! Critical Hit!-

The Magical Man Who came out of the Wilderness- GAAAAH! YOU GAY POKEMON!

Flareon- Dude… Really… You should have used Hyper Beam!!!

Monkey7777- I just hope he doesn't get the same room as me in the hospital!!!  
Jolteon- WOULD YOU GO AWAY YOU PSYCHO SONAMY FAN!

Flareon- OMG it's an Onix!

Onix- YAAAAAHHHHH!!!! *Uses Dragonbreath*

Monkey7777- AAAAAAHHHH!!!! Wait that didn't hurt… His Special Attack sucks!

Vaporeon-…And so does his Special Defense! SURF!

-Water floods out of nowhere-

-Onix Slams against wall and faints-

Flareon- No…. I can't…. Swim…. Drowning….

Monkey7777- Really? The water is like, 3 feet deep.

-Jolteon uses Shock Wave and electrocutes water-

Monkey7777- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!


End file.
